Sci-Fire: The Paralogues
by RavenSeldon
Summary: After the events of Ylissean-Plegian War, Valm invades! Well, not now, in two years. This contains all the things in between, and even some events after. It's the Sci-Fire Paralogues, starring Robin.
1. Welcome to AnnaCorp

_-The ROBIN, Deep Space-_

 _"So, where are we off to now, Robin?"_

"Tharja, didn't I tell you keep off my ship?" Robin sighed, keying in navigation commands. "I thought you were supposed to be ghosting around the Ylissean Castle."

" _Yeah, I just set up a few bugs for people to think I was there."_ Tharja said. " _I mean, would you rather an AI pranking everyone, or not around at all?"_

"So, you're hoping that by being a malevolent AI, you're hoping people will underestimate you. Sounds like something I would do." A yellow alarm went off on Robin's console. Robin stared at it for a second, then brought it up on the main screen. A flashing alert appeared. _SOS. "_ Hold that thought, Tharja."

" _An alarm?_ " Robin furiously keyed in commands. In seconds, he had brought up the co-ordinates of the SOS. Tharja mused, " _Wonder who it's from_."

The co-ordinates were close to the _Robin's_ current position. "Might as well see." Robin said, taking manual control over the ship. "Accelerate."

 _-Deep Space-_

 _"Arrived at SOS."_ Tharja said.Robin looked through the viewport. Two bandit ships were engaged against a single transport. The transport was a unique bright red. " _Running a diagnostic scan right now. Ship: Unknown. Ship: Unknown. Ship: Anna Freighter-Class transport. In other words, two bandits, one merchant. She's hailing us."_

"Answer and go dark. We don 't want to scare whoever's piloting it." Robin answered. He tapped the comm. "Go for Robin."

A redheaded Anna appeared on the screen in front of him. "Glad someone got my call. Hey, mysterious stranger, want to help? There's something in it if you do…"

"No problem." Robin said. He took manual control of the _Robin_ and fired its main weapons. Plasma bursts raked across one of the two ships, breaking through its shields and exposing the interior to space. Robin tapped another button, firing a missile within the holes.

The bandit's ship exploded.

One down, one to go." Robin said.

"Nice weapons." Anna said. "Who's your supplier?"

"They're illegal for civilian use." Robin said, concentrating fire on the second ship. The bandit ship dodged his bursts, and flew around the large freighter. "He's hiding behind you. Move."

"Sorry. My thrusters are broken." Anna said. "Along with a couple other things. Like, gravity. Also, they're boarding, so there's not really a point."

"Airlock?"

"No, the airlock's on your side. They're entering through holes in my ship." Anna sighed. "You know, I kind of liked this ship. I mean, insurance will buy me a new one, but it just won't be the same, you know? I mean, it'll take awhile for me to illegally modify - eh, forget what I just said and hurry up with the rescue."

"You don't seem worried."

"Worried?" Anna held up energy sword. "Why would I be worried? You think this is the first time I've been attacked? I just would rather fly out in your ship than the nasty tub of a bandit ship."

"I see." Robin said. "I'll be over to help."

 _-Anna Light Freighter-_

Robin drifted through the holes in the freighter. He pushed himself around the corridors, heading to the cockpit. When he rounded the bend, he saw a group of five brigands standing in front of the sealed bridge doors. The bandits were unsuccessfully attempting to bash it in

"Two things, idiots. First, in zero-G, there's nothing to brace yourself against. Meaning, when every action has an equal and opposite reaction, the opposite reaction is going to stop you from breaking a door." The bandits turned to Robin, broadcasting over a wide range of frequencies. "Second, catch."

Robin tossed one of Ricken's concussive sphere towards the bandits, then activated the magnetic grips in space suit, crouching low. The blast went off, splitting the bandits like bowling pins, while Robin stuck to the wall. Robin watched in faint amusement as they went ricocheting around the corridors. Robin stood up, and activated the pulse cannon on his suit, picking off the wildly-spinning bandits one by one.

"Simple physics." Robin floated to the airlock door. The door slid open, revealing a pressure lock within. Robin stepped in. The door sealed behind him, and the room pressurized. The far door slid open. Robin was greeted by a smiling Anna.

"Thanks! I owe you one." Anna smiled. "Now, how are we getting out of here?"

Robin unhooked the package behind him. "I've got a spare environment suit in this pack here. Throw it on."

"Okay." The redhead cheerfully agreed. "I'm just going to grab the stuff from my cabin, and we'll be off."

"Where is that?"

"We'll need the suit to get there."

 _-Robin-_

"Wow." Anna flopped into a chair aboard the Robin. "Who knew packing in zero-G could be so much work?"

Robin sighed, a hand pressed against his forehead. "You're awfully cheery."

"Wouldn't you be? I was running late for my deliveries, and then I got attacked from bandits who wrecked my ship and destroyed all my merchandise."

"That's supposed to be a bad thing."

"It is." The redhead winked. "Unless, say, you've got insurance which pays double when both my ship and my cargo is destroyed. I'm _set._ And, to top it all off, I get rescued by a handsome and mysterious stranger."

"Well, I suppose the pleasure was all mine." Robin said. "Or something like that. Anyway, Miss Anna, where can I take you?"

"Miss? Ooh, that's awfully formal. I mean, you don't call my sisters Anna, do you?" Anna asked. "It's no good that way. Just call me Anna, would you? And you are?"

"Robin."

"Robin." Anna placed a finger on her lips. "I know that name. Wait, you're _the_ Robin? As in Ylissean tactician Robin? The one who won the Plegian-Ylissean war Robin?"

Robin sighed. "To tell you the truth, we couldn't have done it without the Feroxi."

"Yes, yes." Anna waved her hand. "Oh, could I have a signature? Or like, fifty? I'm a huge fan."

"So you can sell them?" Robin blinked. "I'm not that gullible."

"Fine." Anna puffed her cheeks. "Thirty-seventy split."

"Sounds fair."

 _"My way,_ thirty-seventy."

"That's unreasonab-" Robin caught himself mid-sentence. "Never mind, just tell me where to go?"

"I don't have anywhere particular to go to right now." Anna smiled. "It'll take a while until I get the money from my insurance anyway. How about I travel with you?"

"I'll pass."

"Oh, come on!" Anna said. "I can do more than just sell, you know! I can fight with a blade, and I've been trained in the use of medical stims. Anyway, wanna know what my cargo is?"

 _Hmm._ Robin said. "Go on…"

"Encryption locks." Anna winked. "I'm an expert, Robin."

"In that case, welcome aboard." Robin said. "There won't be pay, aside from adventure and whatever loot we come across, but I could definitely use someone with your particular set of skills."

" _We have a sneak thief now. Excellent."_

 _"_ AHHHH!" Anna spun. "JEEZ!"

"Tharja, stop spooking the second mate."

"Who is THAT?" Anna's eye narrowed. "You have an AI capable of human grade speech synthesis aboard?"

"No." Robin corrected. "I have an AI capable of human grade speech synthesis that's my first mate."

"Seriously?" Anna sighed, rubbing her temples. "Do you know how much one of those go for? I mean, it's a lot, but my net worth is still more?"

"I don't hire people based on their net worth, Anna. _"_ Robin said. "I hire them based on their particular set of skills."

"What can she do that I can't!?"

" _I can turn off the ventilation system."_

"Point taken." Anna said, swiveling her chair around. "That's what I like to hear. Where to now?"

"Questions, questions, questions." Robin said. "It's almost like you think I don't have anything specific in mind."


	2. Love Triangles

"So, Captain, where are we heading?"

"Captain?" Robin raised an eyebrow, rechecking his course.

"Yeah, captain. I mean, you captain this ship, right?"

"I suppose. But technically the _Robin_ is part of the Ylissean Royal Fleet, and I'm on indefinite leave. Thus, you should stick to military protocol if you want to address me by my rank."

"Bo-o-oring!" Anna said. "Hey, Tharja, what's the gloomcoat's rank?"

" _It's a classified military secret."_ Tharja said. " _Colonel, incidentally."_

"Tharja!"

"Colonel? Colonel Robin? " Anna was laughing. "That sounds like bird food."

"Something I'm quite aware, _thank you very much."_ Robin hissed through gritted teeth "Your skills had better be worth the aggravation I am putting up for this, Anna."

"They are, they are." Anna assured him. "I can open any lock in a jiffy. Speaking of, why'd you need that?"

"Because I'm traveling to an old space station, which may be locked."

"I see." Anna nodded sagely. "Well, that brings us to the question I opened this chapter with. Where are we going?"

" _That_ I'm actually keeping a secret." Robin said. "I've locked Tharja out of the nav computer, so she can't tell you either."

"Military secrets." Anna stuck a tongue out. "Phooey."

"Not military." Robin corrected. "Normal. As in, a secret that I'd prefer keeping to myself because I hid it before I lost my memories."

"Ah, I'm on a quest to help the amnesiac tactician restore his memories!" Anna said. "How dramatic."

"I can see wheels turning in your head, you know."

"Huh?" Anna froze. "Oh, I'm just thinking of the most exciting way to spin this into a holo-drama."

" _Well, we've got the right ingredients for a love triangle."_ Tharja pointed out. " _We also should rake in bonus points, because I don't have a body, which can generate some deliciously profitable angst."_

"Ooh, and we can have Robin discover a past love before his amnesia!" Anna said. "Combined with, um, pirates! IN SPACE! For thrilling cut-scenes, daring-do and those soundtracks!"

 _"Throw in the rogue Plegian who's been hunting for Robin this whole time in revenge for family he thinks Robin has killed..."_

"Are you two DONE!?" Robin roared. "This is MY ship, so at least discuss shamelessly profiteering off of me _elsewhere._ " _How did I even get into this mess?_ Robin sighed. _Lissa. Right. Of course it was Lissa._

- _Flashback, Ylisse Royal Castle-_

Robin stood at the edge of the main balcony within the Ylissean royal ballroom, overlooking the dance floor. He idly noted the champagne glass in his hand, wondering if her should start drinking. He decided that three hours into a wedding was too late to start, so he set the glass on the railing, and resumed rereading the data pad in his hand.

"Robin." A disapproving voice sounded behind him. "You're the best man here. It's rude to be standing on the balcony."

Robin turned around. Lissa was standing behind him, dressed in a yellow ballgown. Robin wasn't looking too bad himself, an atypical suit with the suit jacket being more of an overcoat. Style was style, but Robin couldn't shake the feel of having a good coat. In addition, Robin had concealed a small energy sword within it, along with a shocking rod. He'd feel worse bringing weapons to a wedding if he knew Chrom wasn't doing the same thing. Well, he didn't know, but he was 99% sure that Chrom had Falchion somewhere within arm's reach, and Falchion was a _weapon_ , darn it.

Robin sighed. "Lissa, how long am I supposed to be down there for?"

"You don't see my older brother getting tired, do you?"

"Yes, but that's because Chrom has someone to dance with." Robin said. "And when I say 'someone', I am of course referring to his blushing bride, which I understand from anecdotal experience is an experience that most people will drag out as long as possible. I say anecdotal experience, of course, because I'd rather _not_ get involved romantically with anyone until I recover my memories. Things could get very, very awkward, if you catch my drift."

"Oh." Lissa said, frowning. "I wish I could help you with that."

"Why the long face?" Robin tossed the data pad to her. "Take a look at this."

Lissa caught the data pad in her gloved hands, and started reading it. She looked up. "Hey! Are you serious?"

"Yup." Robin picked up his glass of champagne. "It's a message I wrote to myself, in case I ever lost my memories. Apparently, I left a trove of sorts in a space station on the outer edge of the system. I'll be heading out in a week, once the _Robin_ is fully prepared."

"That's awesome!" Lissa cried. "Where'd you get it?"

"Chrom. Or, more correctly, Frederick found it on the _Robin_ during his initial search, and thought it was a trap." Robin said. "I actually got it back weeks ago, but I chose not to open it until after the Plegian war was over."

"Aw. That's sweet of you, Robin."

 _It's sweet of me to prioritize the well-being of a planet over my own? Well, if you say so._

Lissa looked up. "So, you're headed out in a week."

"Maybe." Robin drained his glass. "I'm having second thoughts."

"Seriously?" Lissa stared at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's just..." Robin was lost for words. _How do I explain this is terms she can understand._ "There might be something there I don't want to find. My appearance was mysterious to say the least. I have a horrible feeling that there's a few secrets buried in my past that might be best to just leave there."

"You jerk!" Lissa snapped. Robin staggered backwards. _Okay. Didn't expect that._ Lissa continued. "How do you think Robin feels about all of this? Not you Robin, your previous self? Huh? Just because no one remembers the old you doesn't mean he doesn't exist! He's a person too, Robin! He's as much of a Robin as you are, and you just want to seal the door on him?"

"I ... don't think it quite works that way..."

"Of course it does!" Lissa glared at him. "I'm a medic, you twat! I know how to save someone's life, and right now you're the only one who can save Robin's. You're the only person capable and, not only that, he left you a message asking for help! What kind of a hero wound you be if you can't even save the ones close to you?"

 _I'm not sure if I agree with the way she's saying this ... but I think she's right._ Robin shook his head. _I suppose my missing memories are a part of me, and I have a responsibility to protect myself._ "Thanks, Lissa." Robin smiled. "I'll head out in a week. Toss me the pad back."

"I don't think so." Lissa smiled mischievously.

"OK, what's the prank, now?" Robin sighed. "How come every time I give you something, I always end up regretting it?"

"You know, it's traditional that the best man dance with the groom's younger sister. Ancient Ylissean tradition. It would a horrible insult to not do it."

"Really?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose this is an ancient Ylissean tradition dating back when?"

"To whenever the first little sister got bored at a wedding, and decided to have some fun." Lissa said, yanking on Robin's arm. "Come on, Robin! It'll be fun."

 _-Deep Space, Robin-_

 _Little sisters._ Robin sighed. Behind him, Anna and Tharja were locked in a shouting match over which one of their convoluted love triangle was better. _This had better be worth it, old self._


	3. Dread Tactician Robin

"Yay! Shopping!"

"We're not going shopping." Robin reminded Anna. "We are restocking on fuel and food. I didn't expect passengers, so we need more rations. Lucky for us these deep supply stations are here."

"Luck," Anna crossed her arms. "has nothing to do with it. My sisters and cousins are more than glad to open up deep supply stations to the miners around here for that sweet, sweet gold. Which mean, Robin, that I, as an Anna, will be able to get us a fair price. Then I will shop to my heart's content while the ship is restocked."

"You mean you're going to gouge me for your guild."

"If you can pay it, it's a fair price."

"Tharja, give me the going rate for this sector."

 _"Approximately two hundred gold for the equipment you want."_ Tharja said. " _What are you planning?"_

"Anna, here's my offer." Robin said. "I'm going to give you, personally, two hundred and twenty gold. I want my ship refueled and restocked with twelve hours of docking at the supply station. Understand?"

"Clever." The redhead winked. "You're bribing me my letting me keep the savings. No problem."

Robin tapped his mindlink to Tharja. _I want you to keep a close eye on her by jumping through the supply ship's computers and memorize the sales price she gets. We'll use it on our way back._

Robin got the mental impression of grinning face. _Excellent._ Tharja smiled. _This sounds like its going to be fun._

"How long until we dock?"

" _Half an hour."_

 _-Scarlet Purse-_

Robin stepped out into the wide-open docking bay of the _Scarlet Purse._ Annas weren't that subtle about naming their merchant ships. At a rough guess, Robin surmised that AnnaCorp didn't have a point in concealing their naked gold-lust, and instead named their ships to inspire their workers. Upon further reflecting, and no less than three different attempts to sell him useless junk (the last one _shouldn't_ be either possible or legal) Robin decided that Annas didn't need the blasted help.

He tapped a note into the memo of his gauntlet. _Get the Ylissean ship registry to accidentally lose all the AnnaGuild records. Those redheads need to be corralled somehow._

"Hey, a wartech gauntlet!"

Robin saved the note and looked up. A tall warrior in white and black armor stood in front of him. He had blue hair, and as if to show how stark a contrast he could make, a bright red bandanna. Robin nodded to him. "So, it is."

"You wouldn't happen to be a fighter, would you?"

"I suppose some would call me that." Robin said cautiously.

"Well, I'm the same! The name is Priam!" Priam said energetically. He stuck out is hand. "But you can just call me the legendary hero Priam!"

"Well, then." Robin shook it. "My name is Robin, but you can just call me the Dread Tactician Robin."

"The legendary tactician?"

 _Why does EVERYONE know about me?_ "The very same."

"This is incredible!" Priam exclaimed. "I have spent the previous week scouring the far reaches of the Archanneia system for fellow warriors, and now I find the only one with a legendary reputation to match mine!"

 _Legendary reputation? I've never_ heard _of this guy._ Robin racked his brains. _Nothing. Tharja, what have you got?_ Silence. _Right. I assigned Tharja to shadow Anna. Who would have thought that double-dealing and backstabbing would come back to bite me this early?_

"Sorry." Robin scratched the back of his head. _You know what? I don't have to put up with this guy._ "But I don't think I've ever heard of you. What kind of legendary hero are you supposed to be? You never fought in the Ylissean-Plegian conflict?"

"You wound me!" Priam snarled. "As it happens, my mercenaries were about to enter the battle when you had won."

"Well," Robin smirked. "It seems that no matter how good a hero is, a tactician is better. Nice meeting you, legendary hero." _Now, I feel like a jerk. Might be worth it if it gets this idiot away from me._

"Take that back."

Robin considered. He had eleven hours before departure. "And if I don't?"

"I challenge you to a duel. One on one."

"In a _spaceport_?"

"There's an arena." Priam gestured. "This is Feroxi space. Gambling on death-matches is their lifeblood."

"Oh." Robin said. "Well, that sounds …. fine. What are your terms for this match?"

"Standard AnnaCorp dueling rules." Priam said. "Fight to incapacitate."

"Well, now." Robin smiled. "I suppose I'll have to agree to those terms. But let's make it interesting. You said gambling was legal? Why don't we make a wager, eh?"

"I'll beat you in thirty seconds." Priam made a fist, and punched his open palm. "Let's wager on that."

 _-Negotiation Table, Scarlet Purse-_

"So, we're agreed, right?" Anna smiled at Anna. "You'll charge me 160g for the refueling here and back."

" _And I'll report 190g for expenses."_ Tharja interjected. " _So, we'll make 60g profit now, 30g extra profit later."_

"Nepotism for fun _and_ profit!" Anna smiled. "Sounds great, cousin Anna. So, I'll take half and you two can split the rest."

"Ha-ha, cousin Anna." Anna shook her head. "Let's try it again. Even split three ways."

"Oh, but that's the boring way to do it."

"I know, but we have an impatient AI who will spill the beans if we annoy her too much."

 _"True."_ Tharja agreed. " _The Plegian way of bargaining usually involves smoking corpses."_

"I see your point." Anna sighed. "Ah, well, we're making profit off an Anna anyway. Rare enough I get to do that."

"You're not making a profit of an Anna. You're making a profit using an Anna to help you."

"More or less the same thing. I'll take what I can get."

An announcement interrupted the two arguing cousins. "Attention, all aboard the _Scarlet Purse._ There will be a gladiatorial match in fifteen minutes. Attention, all aboard the _Scarlet Purse._ There will be a gladiatorial match in fifteen minutes."

"Ooh, gladiatorial match." Anna rubber her hands. "Tharja, want to watch it?"

" _Why would I want to do that?"_ Tharja asked. _"Unless Robin is involved, of course."_

"Well, Anna?" Anna asked. "Do you think this Robin character will be involved?"

"Nah. He'd hate the rules."

"Unless he agreed beforehand."

"Yeah, but he's not that dumb."

 _-Gladiatorial Antechamber-_

"So, let me get this straight." Robin demanded. "You supply a pair of non-lethal energy blades, and that's it? I don't get to bring anything else in?"

"Nah. We like our fights to be entertaining. If we let you have that portable tesla cannon you call a gauntlet, it'll be over in a heartbeat."

Robin sighed. "And that's why we have this ridiculous other rule?"

"Mmph-hmm." Anna nodded. "Bare-chested. You're both guys, nothing to show. Get over it. I'll even let you wear a mask, in case you're worried about something."

"I don't like those implications about female contestants. Is this place _legal?_ "

"Yeah, well, funny thing. Turns out that females never participate in these kinds of gladiatorial duels." Anna smirked. "Unlike some idiot like you who signed up without reading the rules."

"And to think I was optimistic this morning." Robin sighed. "I have a feeling today just isn't my day. Hand me a mask."

"So, you want the frog mask, bird, fox, or rabbit?"


	4. Cheaters Almost Always Prosper

"Three…"

Robin shifted the grip on the overly long sword that he'd been issued. It wasn't that the sword was _bad_ , it was a two-handed weapon, which he _wasn't_ use to wielding because he was used to having his multitasker of death of his left arm. He elected to fight in the most conservative manner he knew how, shifting the blade diagonally in front of him.

"Two…"

Across from Robin, Priam smirked. Robin felt significantly at a disadvantage. Part of it was because Priam dwarfed the tactician in both size and strength, which was made exceptionally clear by Priam's ripped upper body. Robin didn't feel inadequate with his own muscles, but it didn't help that, of the two, Priam looked like he could match a gauntlet user without needing one.

"One…"

The other part of it was that the smug dastard was keeping his weapon pointed at the ground. It was a traditional sword stance, sure, but it was designed for well-telegraphed sweeping strikes. Something Robin's defensive form would perfectly counter, unless Priam could break the tactician's guard with his sheer strength. They both knew that. And, from the bet they made earlier, it was clear that Priam assumed he could do it in under thirty seconds.

" _Fight!"_

Robin had barely a second to react when Priam already closed the distance between the two. Priam swung his blade in a sweeping arc. Robin countered, slapping his sword down.

 _Kzzzaaaassssh!_

The impact jarred his hands. Robin leapt back, to give himself room, but Priam just took advantage, setting back, and pointed his blade straight at Robin. Robin had a second to register the upcoming attack. Priam lunged forward and transferred the stab into a sweep. Robin desperately swung, blocking the attack, straining to hold his blade in place.

"Hey." Robin grit his teeth. "Truce?"

Priam kicked him in the chest. Robin took it full force, sending him flying backwards. He landed hard, his sword falling half a dozen feet away. _Not good, not good._ Robin blinked, regaining his senses. Priam was standing over him, and energy sword pointed at his neck. _Very not good._

"Yield?" Priam offered. "Twenty-two seconds. I win, tactician."

"Oh, ye of little faith." Robin clicked his heels together, activating the localized EMP he had hidden in his boots. It'd taken him under a minute to extract it from his gauntlet and rig it to his combat boots. Not technically cheating, as an EMP wasn't a direct weapon, nor was he carrying it on his person. The pulse flared, shorting out Priam's sword. Priam had a moment to look shocked before Robin kicked directly up, aiming for the most vulnerable spot on a man's body. Again, not technically cheating, but Robin was pretty sure that he'd violated some code of gentleman's conduct. Twice.

"First rule." Robin darted to his feet, pounding Priam with his fists. "Never fight without a backup plan. Second rule." Robin kneed Priam in the chest, trying to crack the man's ribs. "All's fair in love and war. Third rule." Robin shoved Priam. The massive brute staggered backwards, regaining his footing and looking up. Robin charged the man, cocking his arm back for the finishing blow. "Never mess with a tactician!"

Priam moved and the only thing Robin remembered after that was the floor.

"My arm…" Robin said weakly. He was lying down in the sickbay. Anna, the one traveling with him and not the _idiots_ who ran the _stupid_ ship, was looking at him with an expression of completely false sympathy.

Anna cocked her head. "Aw. Are you going to get some kind of insurance payment for it?"

"Shut it, you." Robin hissed at her.

"It's not broken." Priam interrupted. He was standing on the other side, casually doing one-hand pull-ups. The _dastard_ carried a magnetic handle around just so he could show up and do them anywhere he felt like. Stupid _git._

"Oh yeah." Robin looked at him. "I don't like you either. Next time I cheat, let me win."

"Next time, don't monologue in the middle of a fight!" Priam said. "Ha! Also, you punch like a weak-fisted koala and kick with the strength of a single butterfly's wings!"

"Is he always like this?" Anna asked, keeping her voice down.

"Pretty much." Robin yanked off the black bird mask he was wearing for the fight. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Tell me it took you more than thirty seconds."

"Forty-two seconds!" Priam said. "I was wrong to think that I could defeat a trickster like you so easily! But you were wrong to think you could defeat a warrior like me with tricks! There's no substitute for raw strength! I wouldn't have been knocked out by your fly swats, ever!"

"What happened?" Anna asked. "I didn't see the fight."

"I cheated. EMP followed by a groin strike." Robin sighed. "And I still lost. Didn't lose the bet, which was the important thing, but my pride took a serious beating."

"Ha!" Priam said. "I have decided to accompany you, instead of you accompanying me! It is only fair!"

"Since you lost." Robin sat up, stretching. "Stupid bet."

"Since you need more training!" Priam said.

"What was the bet?" Anna interrupted. "Money?"

"I bet Priam that I could last for more than thirty seconds in the arena." Robin sighed. "If I lost, I had to accompany his band of warriors. If I won the fight, the moron had to shut up about his stupid legendary warrior nickname."

"Yes, and I won the fight, and lost the bet! So, that means I accompany you."

"I have absolutely no way of correlating those two events with the conclusion you reached using any logic." Robin sighed. "But, to be fair, I could use a sparring partner, and the two girls could use a new target. Ship is in the B-03 docking bay."

Priam nodded, took off the magnetic handle and left. Anna looked at him leaving. "You just brought him for the muscle, didn't you?"

"Have you seen the guy? He'll take at least two blaster shots to the chest." Robin said. "Also, one last bookkeeping point. Tharja, you around?"

" _That was fun."_ Tharja's voice came over the intercom. " _Did you know that this place archives the arena footage?"_

"Did you know that it was unfortunate mistake and it was _deleted?_ "

" _Now, why would that kind of a mistake happen?"_

 _"_ I'll pay you triple what the Annas are paying you to cheat on me." Robin said, sighing. "Wired to a certain account of your specification, and I'll ignore any, shall we say, questionable experiments on your part for a week."

Tharja considered. " _Deal."_

"Tharja!" Anna scowled.

 _Ah, the sweet taste of double-dealing and backstabbing treacherous backstabbers._ Robin slid out of the bed. "Alright, I'm feeling better now. Much better."


	5. Interlude: Fortune Telling

"Hello." Robin waved, sitting back in the director's chair. "I'm breaking the fourth wall today, so that means I get this comfortable chair while I do it. RavenSeldon was going to do it, but he lacks the, shall we say, _charisma_ that I possess. So, um, he decided that I should do it."

"First up, we've got a request." Robin leafed through a few sheaves of paper. "It's actually my request. If I'm going to be doing something as dull-witted as serving as an author puppet, the least I can do is enjoy myself in the meantime. If you'd like me to answer questions, about either myself or upcoming plans for Sci-Fire send in questions and I'll answer them in the next interlude."

"Second, hum, let's see." Robin flicked through another page. "Ah, here we go. The author would like you all to know that he is indeed working on the second arc of Sci-Fire Emblem. He's actual close to finishing the first few chapters, but it's a slow progress. What he's going to do is write about half, then release them slowly so he can consistently publish them at a rate of one a week or two. Periodically, he'll release short paralogues, to keep focus."

"Third, there's a canceled scene where I, the great dread tactician Robin, have my fortune told using the major arcana." Robin snorted. "Seriously, what a nerd. Anyway, here's the excerpt now. It's technically canon, I guess, but it's kind of off-beat and magical in nature."

"And remember, send in your questions!"

-Excerpt-

"Ooh, fortune teller!" Anna pointed. "I haven't seen one of those in ages."

"Is that really a thing?" Robin asked.

"Eh, not really. It's popular among travelers, that's for sure. But, you know, it doesn't really work, you just have to make in sound believable." Anna sighed. "And that's the part I'm bad at."

"You tried being a fortune teller?" Robin chuckled.

"Hey!" The redhead snapped. "I thought I could make some money between jobs."

"You have no idea how to do it, do you?"

"Apparently not." Anna sighed again. "I'm only good at things that involve money."

"The key," Robin explained, "is to make it sound believable and something the mark wants. In other words, I'd just predict money for your future. But for mine, I'd need something a bit more complex and involved."

"Like…?"

"Well." Robin smirked. "Let's see." He strode across the station's hallway to the fortune teller. "Can you tell me my fortune?"

The fortune teller looked up at him. Robin started. She was around his age, but Robin had expected someone aged, like an old crone. _Huh. Shows me right for assuming stereotypes._

"Cross my palm with silver."

"Eh, what?" Robin started.

"I'm sorry, was that line not stereotypical enough?" The woman threw off her shawl. "I mean, I can only do so much to make up for my looks."

"No, no," Robin hastily backtracked. The woman raised an eyebrow. Anna was laughing behind him. "You look fine. Now, please drop this conversation before I dig myself in a deeper pit."

"You're clueless." Anna laughed. "I mean, you really just said that, didn't you? You know, tactical retreats only work when you have some semblance of control."

"Ah, a tactician." The woman smiled. "I thought I recognized you. Ylisse's famed tactician, yes?"

"Great." Robin said. "I'm _recognizable_. This should make your life easy, shouldn't it?"

"Still want your fortune read?"

"Yes, yes." Robin sighed. _It's probably my best avenue of escape._ "Might as well at this point."

"No problem. Take a deck." The woman dropped her hands on the table, and lifted. Two decks, a larger and a smaller.

 _Smaller will end this faster._ Robin tapped the smaller.

"Major Arcana. I thought so." The woman picked up the deck, and fanned the cards. "Pick one."

Robin studied the backs of the card. _Just because I want this over fast doesn't mean I have to make it easy._ One card was slightly worn. _That's probably the top card of the deck when the deck is ordered. It's worn from being handled. If she has a consistent top card, it must be important._ Robin tapped the faded card.

"Ah. Some would say that is a wise choice." The woman flipped the card over. "I would say, however, that your choice represents you perfectly."

Robin stared at the face up card. He was unfamiliar with tarot cards, but the card had a helpful caption on the bottom, along with an illustration. He had picked the zeroth Arcana – the Fool.

"I see." The woman shuffled the cards three times. "Ordinarily, I'd ask you to do a draw pattern. However, it's pointless to ask a Fool to tell his own future, so I'll have to do it for you. We'll do single card draw. Pick a card, and keep drawing until I tell you to stop."

 _Alright._ Robin exhaled. Anna had a hand on her mouth behind him to cover her laughter. _You want to play that way, fortune teller? I'll play your game._

Robin drew a card. "Third Arcana. Empress. Thirteenth Arcana. Death."

"Stop." The woman held up a hand. "Your tale begins with the death of the Empress. Continue."

 _Emmeryn's death?_ Robin breathed in. _Well, obviously, she knew about that._ "Fourth Arcana. Emperor. Second. Priestess. Fifteenth. Devil. First. Magician."

"Stop. So, the Priestess backs the Emperor, and the Magician backs the Devil." The woman tapped her hands. "Interesting."

 _So, the Emperor is Chrom._ Robin caught himself. _No, I'm projecting. It's just a vague statement. Let's continue._ "Star. Strength. Sun. Moon."

"Stop." The woman paused. "I don't know how to read this one. The shift from present to future is obvious, of course. Is seems that the star will fight the sun and moon, using a being of great strength, but I can't make sense of that."

 _Star? Sun? Moon?_ Robin frowned. _Shouldn't she be more clear?_ "Shall I continue?"

"Please do."

"Hermit. Justice."

"Stop." The woman smiled. "I haven't heard that one in a long time. I'm pleased to hear that someone will convince the Hermit to enter the fight once again. Continue."

 _I'm not even going to think about that one._ Robin gritted his teeth. "Tower. Judgement. Temperance."

"Stop." The woman held up her hand again. "Well, that's so simple you can see it. A trial to undergo at the Tower. A Judgement to pass. A soul to be tempered."

 _More vague statements. Wonderful._ Robin felt the top of the deck. _I'd prefer that over actual cryptic statements, though._ "Hanged Man, inverted."

"Stop." Robin's hand froze. "I haven't done a one-card read in a while. That one means the dead shall return to life. Draw two more."

"Hierophant. Chariot."

"The Hierophant rides the Chairot?" The fortune teller's brow creased. "No, that isn't good. If the Magician backs the Devil, the Chariot should belong to one of them. Tell me the outcome. Draw."

Robin flipped over the last two cards. "Tenth Arcana and Twenty-Second Arcana. Wheel and World."

"Oh, my." The fortune teller caught her breath. "I've only heard about ending in those two cards. The balance of the world relies upon your actions, Robin."

Hands clapped. The pair turned to see Anna, cheerfully clapping. "Wow, that was really good! Teach me!"

"The art is not one that can be taught!" The woman snapped. Suddenly, her expression dropped. "Or at least, that's what I should be saying. So, tell me, how did I do?"

"You did nothing but make cryptic statements that I could fill in with literally any events that comes to mind." Robin said. "Also, you used no discernable pattern, and essentially stopped wherever you liked. You also sent a sliver of fear down my spine, so well done. Though, it's kind of easy to say the world rests in my hands when I am Ylissean's tactician."

"Very good."

"There's just one thing that's been bothering me." Robin continued. "I mean, there are twenty-two major arcana, and I drew twenty-two cards, counting the Fool. But the Fool is zero, so it shouldn't be counted. Where's the last Arcana?"

"Ah." The woman shuffled her deck. "The last one? The sixth arcana? You dropped it on the floor behind you."

"Oh, I see it." Anna said. "Robin, just turn around."

Robin turned around. There was no card behind him. He turned back, only to see an empty table with a deck of cards atop a note. He looked to the side. "Anna…"

"What?" The merchant's face was a picture of innocence.

"Where'd she go?"

"Um … I didn't see her either?"

"Bzzzt." Robin buzzed. "Wrong answer. She paid you ahead of time for you to draw my attention and help her make a getaway."

"Okay." Anna sulked. "Don't worry, though. She's a good friend of my cousin Anna. We can trust her."

Robin looked at the note.

 _My apologies for deceiving you, Robin, but I could only meet with you this way. I carry two messages from someone important to you. The first is the fortune I gave you. The second is from someone close to you. She wanted to send you a single card. Take a look._

Robin flipped over the top card of the deck. "Sixth Arcana. Huh."


	6. This Chapter Contains No References

"So, that station gave us no clues. I find the location of a station on my ship that might hold a clue to my memories, and it's stripped clean. No clue of any kind." Robin sighed. "And I spent months crewing with a bunch of weird freaks in the process. Anna, are you sure about this?"

'When I am ever not sure about something?" The redhead flashed him a grin.

"Fine. You are sure about this." Robin sighed. "So, odds at around ten percent. Sorry, no go. I'm not up for a wild goose chase deep into space."

"Hey!" Anna snapped. "Priam, back me up!"

"I'm a meathead, remember?" Priam said. "I mean, if you say your sister runs a secret shop in a nigh-deserted sector of space, I'll believe you, but I'm not sure if they'll know who bought and sold that station. Even if she does, I'm not sure what it would tell us."

"It's old AnnaCorp junk. My sis and her cousin _will_ know it." Anna said. "Besides, it's a secret shop. It's got some sweet, sweet upgrades for a trick loving tactician. You'll want to visit it anyway."

"Oh, then it'll be worth it regardless." Priam said. "Annas have some nasty trick weapons up their sleeve and they've got a knack for procuring what people are looking for."

"Really?" Robin said, looking at Anna.

"Yup." The redhead smiled. "I've got a lovely whip-sword right here. They sell those at the secret shop. In fact, it's so good, I could probably take Priam with it."

"That'll be the day, shopkeeper." Priam said, hand falling to his blade. "Feel free to fight me, anytime."

"Wait." Robin spun his chair around. "Anna, what odds are you giving me that you'll beat him?"

"Oh, um..." Anna bit her lip. "I suppose ... ten-to-one, my favor?"

Robin laughed at Priam's slack-jawed mouth. "In that case, I'll buy one if you win."

"Bring it, wench!" Priam roared.

- _Robin, Sparring Room-_

"Now, remember you two." Robin's voice came over the intercom. "I've set your weapons to the lowest setting, but you still might be able to damage something critical so let's try and avoid that." Robin sat back and watched the monitors, carefully setting down his bag of potato chips so the two combatants wouldn't be able to hear the paper bag crinkle.

Anna whipped her blade out, a thin red line emanating from the blade. Priam drew his a second later. The two fighters stood, watching each other.

Anna struck first and furious. With a flick of her wrist, the thin rapier devolved into a furious red whip which she used to strike at Priam's legs and arms. Priam shifted, bringing his massive blade to bear, blocking the blows. The air grew thick with sparks.

Robin took a potato chip.

Priam grit his teeth. Anna was keeping his at bay with her extra range, and the cramped training quarters didn't give him room to circle. Priam shifted, somehow reading the merchant's rain of flexible blows. With a mighty roar, Priam swung his blade, forcing the merchant back during the next clash. Anna took a step back, her whip reforming into her thin rapier.

Robin ate a potato chip.

Priam swept his blade down, only for Anna to meet it. The lithe trickster merchant met the massive brawler's blade for but an instant before Priam powered through it. Instead of falling to the blade, Anna managed to deflect it to the side, spinning to avoid it. At this point, Robin would transition to a quick reverse-stab, though he supposed a spinning strike was also possible. Priam seemed to expect either one of the two, shifting back to block either blow.

Robin chewed and swallowed the potato chip.

Instead, Anna flicked her wrist, turning the blade into a whip. She snaked her whip-blade back, low down. The red whip encircled Priam's right leg. Anna smirked into the camera, grinning at Robin. Anna yanked, sending the larger warrior off-balance. The red line shrunk back into her rapier. Anna spun around, lunging for Priam with a stab to the chest. Non-lethal at low energy settings, but quite humiliating.

Robin sighed, and looked dejectedly at the potato chip bag. Predictable.

Priam block the stab with his blade, and knocked Anna's blade from her hand with the same motion. He held his blade towards Anna's neck. "I win."

"Fine, fine, you big oaf." Anna scowled. "How'd you know to counter that?"

Robin crumbled the bag and tossed in the compressor. He switched on the mic. "It was the obvious way to utilize your unique weapon."

"Actually, I fought whip-swords like you several times." Priam said. He grinned. "You can't resist a good opening."

 _Can't resist a good opening, eh?_ Robin tapped a button, initiating the replay. He stared, musing. _Suppose I had a weapon which would automatically invite an opening, and had the natural counter._

"Anna." Robin addressed the merchant. "Can your sister make custom weaponry?"

"Within reason, I think." Anna said. "Why? Got something in mind?"

"Yes." A very particular weapon came to Robin's mind. "I think I do."


End file.
